Just the way you are
by Destiny Mellark Everdeen
Summary: Porque Ranma ama todo de su prometida y nunca le cambiaría nada.


**Ranma½ ni sus personajes es de mi propiedad es de Rumiko Takahashi. Estaba pasando canciones a mi celular y encontré esta y aunque ame el rock esta canción es realmente hermosa y cuando escuche la parte de la sonrisa inmediatamente pensé en Ranma.**

**Just the way you are**

**Oh, her eyes, her eyes****  
****make the stars look like they're not shinin****  
****Her hair her hair****  
****falls perfectly without her tryin****  
****Shes so beautiful****  
****And i tell her everyday**

Ahí se encontraba Ranma apoyado en la pared, apenas dejando su trenza y ojos a la vista a través del marco de la puerta. ¿Se escondía? Quizás más no estaba seguro de quien, si de lo que observaba con tanta admiración, del resto de la familia o quizás de él mismo en cierta forma.

Acostada en el piso cerca de la puerta que daba al estanque, ahora abierta como casi siempre, se encontraba su torpe prometida, la única a sus ojos a decir verdad, de perfil a su mirada leyendo un libro de quien sabe que al tiempo que tarareaba una pegajosa melodía. Vestía un vestido amarillo floreado corto lo que le daba una vista privilegiada de sus largas piernas y que si no fuera porque se encontraba seguro, o al menos lo creía, no se atrevería a mirarlas como lo hacia.

Los ojos chocolates de ella se movían suavemente por las líneas del desconocido texto, y brillaban de esa forma que él adoraba cuando a su parecer había leído algo que era de su total agrado.

Sus ojos eran los más hermosos que el alguna vez tendría la oportunidad de apreciar, lo sabía muy bien, nadie más tendría ese color exacto de delicioso chocolate tan puro y transparente que resplandecían con solo la bondad que el alma de ella podía poseer.

Una brisa fresca llego a su rostro por ende al de ella también y sus cortos cabellos se mecieron enmarcando su angelical rostro sin tapar ninguna de sus facciones, no era el viento era su cabello el que rozaba a este con suavidad.

Ella era tan hermosa y él desearía decírselo todos los días, pero su orgullo y timidez no le dejaban; por no nombrar el miedo a la reacción de ella.

**Yeah, I know, I know****  
****when i compliment her she wont believe me****  
****And its so its so****  
****sad to think that she don't see what I see****  
****But every time she asks me do I look okay, I say****When I see your face****  
****theres not a thing that I would change****  
****Cuz ur amazing****  
****Just the way you are**

Las pocas veces que se lo dijo o agregaba alguna estupidez al final, huía o lo peor de todo ella no le creía, tanto esfuerzo y ella lo miraba como la más vil de las ratas. Como esa vez del traje de batalla, Dou-chan como le nombro su ingenia prometida, bueno quizás esa vez se lo mereció por haberse comportado como un bastardo al principio aunque después fuera verdad. Cierto también es que esa fue la primera vez que pensó que quizás él no mereciera a Akane, ella era perfecta a sus ojos, bonita, inteligente, amable, de espíritu libre pero leal y con una valentía tan ardiente como el fuego mismo.

Exacto ella era asombrosa y él aunque dijera lo contrario, no lo era; en sí de lo único que alardeaba era de su apariencia y de ser él mejor artista marcial, pero bien sabia que podría haber alguien mejor, alguien que la tratara como ella realmente se merecía y lo abandonara. Ese estúpido miedo que lo hacia decirle cosas que realmente no pensaba, para que ella no supiera lo vulnerable que era en su presencia.

**And**** when you smile****  
****The whole world stops and stares for awhile****  
****Cuz girl ur amazing****  
****Just the way you are****  
**

Sintió pasos y se asustó, pero sólo era Kasumi que salía de la cocina llevando algo en sus manos no reparando en su presencia y ojos curiosos. Esta se acerco hasta Akane y se agacho quedando a su altura.

-Hermanita toma, preparé tu postre favorito- ofreció con amabilidad.

-Oh no debiste Kasumi-respondió su prometida mirando a su hermana mayor y tomando lo que se le ofrecía.

-No te preocupes, siempre es un placer. Voy a hacer las compras.-se despidió Kasumi.

-Si…gracias-contesto Akane y volvió a acomodarse como estaba para continuar su lectura probando un poco del postre.

-¡Ah! Delicioso-exclamo sonriendo sólo como ella sabe hacerlo.

Ranma podía jurar que sintió como todo el mundo se detenía a causa de esa sonrisa con mejillas sonrojadas y ojos brillantes, aquella que hacia que todos la miraran y se enamoraran de ella, era el hechizo de Akane, solo de ella, y era el más efectivo.

**Her lips, her lips****  
****I could kiss them all day if she let me****  
****Her laugh her laugh****  
****She hates but I think its so sexy****  
****Shes so beautiful****  
****And I tell her everyday**

Akane continúo leyendo y saboreando su postre cuando un poco de crema, desubicada al parecer del chico de la trenza, mancho su comisura por lo que ella lo limpio con su lengua relamiendo de paso sus labios. Ranma sintió como sus orejas ardieron ante este movimiento, completamente inocente de parte de su prometida, pero totalmente insinuante a su vista. Y es que ella se veía tan sexy de esa forma, sonriendo con sus carnosos labios rosa pálidos y él moriría por besarles una vez al menos porque si ella se lo permitiera lo haría el día entero.

**Oh you know you know you know****  
****Id never ask you to change****  
****If perfect's what your searching for****  
****then just stay the same****  
****So don't even bother asking if you look ok****  
****You know I'll say****When I see your face****  
****Theres not a thing that I would change****  
****Cuz ur amazing****  
****Just the way you are**

Ella fue hecha para él, con todas sus virtudes y defectos, era perfecta como era nunca pensaría cambiar siquiera una pestaña de ella, lo complementaba lo sintió desde a primera ves que le sonrío siendo él una exuberante pelirroja. Y aunque sabia que no era completamente cierto ella era suya, fue prometida para el desde que nació, sólo para el, un sueño que no sabia que tenia hasta que la conoció.

Ella es y seria su mundo el resto de su vida, nadie más que él tendría el honor, quizás no merecido, de tocarla y amarla cuando llegara el momento, de verla sonreír y llorar por la misma razón, de protegerla y cuidarla

Akane cerró el libro y se levanto para dirigirse a la cocina, seguramente a dejar el recipiente ahora vacío de postre sin reparar en su mirada.

-Valla valla cuñadito, se perfectamente que amas a mi hermanita pero no es razón para espiarla como un pervertido- sintió esa malévola voz detrás suyo y se volteo a esta completamente sonrojado y asustado.

-¡No..nos..no sé de que hablas Nabiki!- tartamudeo un poco moviendo frenéticamente sus manos.

-Seguro que sí cuñadito estoy segura que solo te escondías para mirar los peces del estanque. ¡Wow! que vista tienes desde aquí- exclamo sarcásticamente con una sonrisa torcida.

-Ja quien quisiera ver a esa marimacho-mintió descaradamente desviando sus azules ojos.

-Si si ya se el discurso, quizás deberías tener uno nuevo-sus ojos brillaron con maldad, camino un poco y de espaldas a él continuo- pero sabes yo no soy ni nuestros padres, la ingenua de mi hermanita o tus taradas prometidas a mi ni siquiera intentes engañarme, soy más inteligente que todos ustedes juntos- y entro al comedor donde antes estaba su prometida dejándolo en estado catatónico por sentirse completamente descubierto.

Ni siquiera sintió los pasitos rápidos de Akane que no lo noto, ni se lo esperaba a continuación del marco de la puerta, y termino chocándolo. Ella hubiese caído de no ser por que él al sentir el aroma a vainilla característico de ella movió sus brazos atrapándola y deteniendo su caída.

**And when you smile****  
****The whole world stops and stares for awhile****  
****Cuz girl ur amazing****  
****Just the way you are****The way you are****  
****The way you are****  
****Girl your amazing****  
****Just the way you are**

Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose el uno al otro, con sus corazones latiendo desenfrenadamente y sus rostros sonrojados. Se separaron rápido y desviaron tímidamente sus rostros al suelo jugando con sus dedos.

-No…no te vi. Discúlpame Ranma- dijo ella de forma tan tierna que él sintió nuevamente sus orejas arder.

-Noo..no y y yo tampo…co te vi- si supieras como te veo todo el tiempo hasta te asustarías pensó levantando su mirada y enfocándola en ella. Su rostro era todavía más hermoso desde cerca y él se moría por decírselo.

-Mmm… bueno voy a darme un baño- dijo ella comenzando a caminar hasta las escaleras.

-Espera Akane-exclamo Ranma con más fuerza de la que pretendía haciendo a su prometida, ya en el primer escalón, volteara a verlo con sus ojos brillando de curiosidad.

-¿Si?- pregunto Akane curiosa y Ranma adoro también esa expresión también.

-Te..te ves… muy bo…bonita- exclamo seguro al final enfocando sus mares en los chocolates de ella con el rostro sonrojado.

Su prometida tardo un momento en procesar lo que le dijo y sus ojos resplandecieron mientras sus mejillas se colorearon.

-Gracias Ranma-respondió ella formando en su rostro es sonrisa que el amaba y el mundo se volvió a detener para Ranma mientras Akane se daba la vuelta y corría al baño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**When I see your face****  
****Theres not a thing that I would change****  
****Cuz ur amazing****  
****Just the way you are****And when you smile****  
****The whole world stops and stares for awhile****  
****Cuz girl ur amazing****  
****Just the way you are****Yeaah**

Mientras él intentaba imaginar, en su ahora mundo de ensueño, como se vería su rostro cuando algún día consiguiera decirle que la amaba y que era perfecta así como era para él. Así lo encontró Nabiki y después de haber escuchado las palabras del artista marcial no evito decir:

-Valla cuñadito si seguimos así quizás sea tía a los 35-exclamo con burla obteniendo la atención de Ranma.

-Pobre tía Nodoka ella que quiere nietos antes de morir-dijo con fingida lastima Nabiki marchándose a su habitación dejando ahora a un petrificado Ranma contra el suelo.

Cuando recobro la conciencia Ranma se sonrojo hasta la punta de su trenza al pensar en las palabras de cuñada y en lo que implicaba.

-Hijos…con Akane- sonrío al final sin poder evitar imaginarlo. Después de todo ella era perfecta y era suya seria su esposa y la madre se sus hijos algún día y él continuaría admirando su bella sonrisa toda su vida.

**Fin.**

**Espero que le guste a quien lo lea :3 y de paso le recomiendo la canción es de Bruno Mars. **

**Besos a todos.**


End file.
